<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers by Glassed_Loner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438154">Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassed_Loner/pseuds/Glassed_Loner'>Glassed_Loner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, All tags will be added/updated as this continues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I just realized "brothering" is an /actual/ word in English wtc, Idk what I'm doing anymore..., OC, OC-focused 3rd POV, OOC, a revisit of an old fanfic story-concept from my olden khr-fandom-fanfic days haha, also I guess this fanfic is also a, also also "brothering" isn't really a real word but eh, also this got spun out of control from just a small ficlet to an almost 2k+ draft lol, and with more canon tidbits and more of author's shenanigans!, anyway timeline is kinda jumpy from chapter to chapter, but still generally follow the canon timeline (kinda???), kinda??? Idk..., now a series of interconnected one-shots!, twins!au, weird absurd and not beta'd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassed_Loner/pseuds/Glassed_Loner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a protective sibling was really nice and all, but honestly, sometimes Ieyoshi Sawada wished his brother was a bit more… subtle with his art of "brothering."/Warn: AU, twins!AU, ooc, oc, third person-oc pov, jumping timelines, absurd, weird, and not beta'd./A "Family"-fanfiction-concept revisit./Series of interconnected one-shots./Cross-posted from ffn./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsunayoshi Sawada &amp; Ieyoshi Sawada, Tsunayoshi Sawada &amp; m!OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Heir-appointing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aka, that time when Tsunayoshi Sawada tried to fight for the title of the Vongola Family heir from his younger twin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I recently went back to read some of my older works (you know, for fun) and I really like the concept from "Family" so I thought why not revisit it again, haha, this is more humor-undertoned-ish than the previous one (I think) and told from Ieyoshi's perspective</p><p>By the way, I'm changing Ietsuna's name into Ieyoshi, because it makes more sense, I guess…? (Also, there's no Hideyoshi in the Tokugawa Shogunate, which is kind of a bummer :(( )</p><p>Also, the original prompt was from CrystalAquaCrimson27 (now go by TenShi29) in ffn</p><p>Also, also, I've been going through an FMA-phase, again, lately right now, so…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ieyoshi Sawada had always been sheltered by his older twin brother, as Ie recounted for as long as he could remember.</p><p>Being the more vulnerable sibling, Tsunayoshi Sawada had taken it as his utmost important duty, aside from staying happy and keep on learning, given by their mother when Ie was heavily bedridden once during their childhood because of a short common cold. Whenever there was something (no matter how small or insignificant it was) that could threaten his younger twin's well-being, Tsuna would immediately stood protectively in front of him as a shield to it or dragged him away from any immediate danger, even if it was only to his perspective.</p><p>As much as Ie loved his twin brother and his weird little quirks, even <em>he</em> had enough of it when Ie had accidentally brought a small suit-wearing child into their household one afternoon because he thought he was lost. The child then suddenly took out a gun and told them he was the world's greatest hitman, hired to train Ie as the next Vongola mafia boss.</p><p>(Something about him having a stronger will to survive death after all these years with that body of his or what not, the baby reasoned.</p><p>Whatever that meant anyway.)</p><p>Tsuna had… understandably went to a hissing fit and demanded to see his boss to file a complaint.</p><p>The baby however merely pointed his gun straight to Ie's forehead, alarming both teens to either take a protective stance (Tsuna) or make wary eyes for their mother who was in the next room (Ie).</p><p>"I told you he was bad news, you know my gut is <em>always</em> 99% right, but <em>nooo</em> of course you want to help the kid to look for his parents and just <em>had</em> to bring him home too!" Ie balked as Tsuna kept ranting in front of him, his back covering him from the child's aim.</p><p>"How should I know he was some kind of crazy kid with guns!?" The younger Sawada chafed, "also, that 'gut' of yours is just a glorified made-up 'Ie's threat detector' and they don't even work well <em>99%</em> of the time!"</p><p>"Also, also, the kid wants me, just grab Kaa-san and get out of here—I'll be fine!"</p><p>Ie could feel his older twin's shoulders twitch as he snapped his head to the back, his eyes narrow and dark looking toward his own set of identical brown eyes.</p><p>"Say that again, and I <em>will</em> haul you to your room <em>and</em> barricade it with Kaa-san's bubble wraps after this, Ie."</p><p>"Ha! That's rich coming from you!" If <em>he</em> was the self-sacrificial one, then Tsuna was basically <em>the definition</em> of self-sacrifice and he had years of evidence to back up his claims even if the older Sawada tried to deny it.</p><p>Whatever retort his older twin was going to say to him, it was instantly swallowed when the sort-of forgotten child triggered a warning shot just five centimeters away from Tsuna's left ear, now perfectly nested in the walls of their house, with a dark look on his face.</p><p>"Shut up, both of you, or else the next one is going straight to his skull," the fedora-wearing baby warned, "and believe me when I say I'm the greatest hitman in the world—I <em>never</em> miss my target."</p><p>That successfully shut them up as their mother suddenly poked her head from the dining room, eyes filled with worry. "Are you three alright? I heard some loud noises earlier…"</p><p>As if he was just an innocent bystander, the child replied to her with a chirpy voice, his gun already gone from their sight (<em>how!?</em>). "Oh it's just Tsuna squishing a bug that almost bit Ie, Mamma, nothing to worry about."</p><p>Their mother immediately gushed to Tsuna, how proud she was with her eldest son, then returned back to the kitchen to finish making the forgotten coffee the child had asked earlier on his arrival. Awkward silence engulfed the three figures in the hallway, until the fedora-wearing toddler broke the tension and hopped upstairs. The two twins merely exchanged hesitated glances before following the self-proclaimed greatest hitman to Ie's room, who was already sitting comfortably in his bed like the child wasn't just a stranger that they had just met a few minutes ago.</p><p>(Knowing what he was capable of from the previous instances and his earlier claims, there was a high probability that the baby had done his work shadowing them before approaching their family today.)</p><p>"Do I have a say in this…?" Ie slowly raised his hands after the two twins had calmed themselves from the absurdity they had just witnessed earlier and when the toddler had finished explaining (somewhat) the Vongola Family history, their lineage of succession, the recent deaths of the previous legitimate heirs (were there any illegitimate heirs Ie wondered), and eventually how his family got involved with the Mafia Family and the conclusion to why he got dibs on being the newest heir (so his great-great-great(?) grandfather was the founder and first boss of that Vongola Family, then got retired to Japan and changed his name to "Ieyasu Sawada," while the Mafia Family back in Italy continued on with their merry mafia-way and was now on its ninth generation of bosses, okay cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, <em>cool</em>).</p><p>Surely he had <em>some</em> say to this whole "Vongola Family Inheritance" debacle, right?</p><p>"No."</p><p>…apparently he did not.</p><p>(Well, it was a nice try to counteract it anyway.)</p><p>"What about me?" Tsuna asked instead without missing a beat, his eyes narrowed in threat to the child sitting in front of him, challenging him if he ever tried to refute his question.</p><p>"If you want to claim the title for yourself, I could put a word to Vongola Nono and have you go through the inheritance instead of your younger brother." The baby shrugged, not particularly caring the finer details of how his job was completed, it seemed.</p><p>"Then I'll claim that Vongola Decimo title from Ie, right now—as the oldest son of the Sawada family, I believe it's already a right that I should have been given from the very start."</p><p>Ie almost did a double take at his older twin's words and instead gaped, stupefied by the sudden 180 from his earlier reaction.</p><p>(But was also still pretty in character of him based on his brother's "overprotectiveness," now that he thought about it again…)</p><p>"Very well, I will inform Vongola Nono right now, if you two excuse me."</p><p>As that bit of exchange wasn't enough to tip the younger Sawada off his balance, a posse of beetles suddenly latched onto the child's face after he had opened Ie's window. Not even bothered by the beetles, now stuck on his face, the baby began to chat with them, like it was a common occurrence to him.</p><p>(Which, in hindsight, it probably was, but honestly his brain was still overloaded from the previous absurdity and now added with <em>this?</em>)</p><p>"I can't take this anymore!" Standing up, Ie gave both his older twin and the fedora-wearing toddler accusing pointed fingers, his face red from frustration. "First of all, just because you got out <em>twenty minutes early</em>, Tsuna-nii, doesn't mean I'm always a freaking child to you—I'm also thirteen for goodness sake! I can perfectly make mature decisions, be held accountable for my actions, and also I'm not that sickly from <em>years ago</em>, dangit!"</p><p>"Second, if I'm the one who got picked as the heir of this 'Mafia Family' crap, why do you have to sacrifice yourself for me?! Just live a life free from criminal activities and all that shit—I can do it by myself and I don't need your overzealous protectiveness all the time, alright!"</p><p>After he was done spouting his frustrations to Tsuna, who was silent with his head hung low, Ie turned his head toward the still-beetle-talking child on the windowsill.</p><p>"<em>And you!</em>" He growled, "I know we Sawada's aren't the sharpest tools in the shed, but would it <em>kill</em> you ask <em>our Tou-san</em>—oh don't you <em>dare</em> say he's not involved in anyway with this—he once sent a postcard from the freaking <em>North Pole</em>! How was <em>that</em> not scream <em>absurd</em> in his eyes!?—to drop a freaking note first before dropping a freaking bombshell on <em>a Monday afternoon</em>!?"</p><p>As he was about to shake the figurative-life out of the toddler (damn all Hell if he got murdered by the little troll for even just <em>putting a hand</em> on him), Ie felt a tug on his wrist from his older sibling's hand. Tsuna still had his head hung low and his shoulders slumped while his grip, although still tight, was actually looser from what he had felt before in any similar situation.</p><p>The youngest Sawada's shoulders eventually loosened as well after he had realized how over-the-top his reactions were and lowered his gaze to the floor, sighing.</p><p>"Sorry… I was just… tired from… everything…" he started, his voice soft, "I know you have the best intentions for my well-being, Tsuna-nii, but not all well-meaning intentions are good intentions…" then ended with a slight smile tugging the corner of his lips.</p><p>Ie had expected Tsuna to immediately retort his claims, but instead still had his head hung low and was apparently… mumbling under his breath…?</p><p>"Tsuna-nii…?"</p><p>In a snap, the older brunet had latched his hands onto his shoulders, shaking the lights out of his eyes. "—ho told you to swear!? It was Mochida-senpai huh—I knew hanging around those kendo club junkies was having bad influences on you…"</p><p>"Oh Hell—<em>THAT'S</em> WHAT GOT YOU RILED UP!? WE'RE <em>THIRTEEN,</em> IT'S FRIGGIN' NORMAL TO SWEAR DANGIT!"</p><p>"THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE BAD INFLUENCES ON YOUR IMPRESSIONABLE MIND, IE!"</p><p>"I DO <em>NOT</em> HAVE AN IMPRESSIONABLE MIND!" Ie snapped, now shaking back his brother's hands away from his shoulders and took a sloppy stance of one of the characters from their favorite console fighting games, "YOU WANNA FIGHT, I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!"</p><p>"OH IT IS <em>OOOOON</em>!" In a heartbeat, Tsuna had taken a perfect boxer stance like one of the Sasagawa siblings in their neighborhood.</p><p>For a brief moment, they had locked gazes with narrowed eyes. Their shoulders twitched every now and then in anticipation for the upcoming brawl, licking his lips, the younger twin did almost want to take back his words, but instead had motioned his hand to his brother to come.</p><p>And so they fought.</p><p>With Tsuna as the winner, unsurprisingly.</p><p>(In retrospect, his older twin <em>did</em> trained along with the older Sasagawa in the art of boxing since he was <em>five</em>, while Ie had only started practicing kendo earlier this school semester, so it was a definite win for Tsuna honestly.</p><p>Also, they should have had fought in Tsuna's room instead of his own, at least <em>that</em> would give him <em>some</em> sense of victory from his older brother.)</p><p>"So, I take it, this was the formal way to take the Vongola Decimo title from Ie?"</p><p>The older Sawada, still pinning his younger brother to the ground (who was also <em>calling a timeout, Tsuna-nii!</em>), grinned at the now-beetleless baby looking rather amused at their antics.</p><p>"And I also take it you won't drag Ie to any of this Vongola shenanigans, as well?" The toddler merely shrugged again.</p><p>"You'll have my word, although I can't say the same thing applied if anyone else tried to do something similar."</p><p>"Fair enough." He huffed, stretching a free hand for a handshake to his now-tutor. "Not-so pleased to meet you, Home-tutor Reborn."</p><p>"Likewise, My-New-Vic-Student Tsuna." Reborn shook his now-student's hand.</p><p>"Okay, so I'm all in with Tsuna-nii being the new Vongola Decimo-guy and all now, but I'm still stuck in Tsuna-nii's headlock—guys! <em>Guys! Don't ignore me dangit! Oh I can swear whenever the heck I want—ow Tsuna-nii!</em>"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You could say, these two are also somewhat-prototypes for an original story I'm currently concepting right now, so there's that…</p><p>(In a dif note, if you see me anywhere, just say "Gloner" or smth, and I'll def know it's from here, haha)</p><p>Also, this just took a sudden turn when in writing, so I don't even know what I just wrote anymore lol</p><p>Also, also, I just found out a group of beetles are called "a posse," maybe…?</p><p>Anyway, have a nice day everyone and any constructive criticism are welcomed!</p><p>~G L. [Jakarta, 29.05.2020]<br/>==<br/>Added and changed some stuff 'cuz apparently I'm indecisive as always lol [Jakarta, 30.05.2020] Added more stuff again 'cuz I actually forgot some things from the first chapter of the manga lol [Jakarta, 31.05.2020]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aka, that time when Ieyoshi Sawada had a sudden epiphany to change his name.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Believe me, I wasn't planning to make another interconnected one-shots, but lo and behold, the plot bunnies really just like to tease me sometimes with their scenario-plots (also, I had a bit of a sudden realization when that thing hits me, and I was horrified lol)</p>
<p>Anyway, if any of you have read "Brotherhood" or "Twins" (my other old fanfics in ffn), then this is kinda a mix of both, but with me actually having some general canon-compliant (although not fully compliant(?)) plot ideas and enjoying making it with some of the canon-restraints</p>
<p>This is gonna be fun and also, also, I dunno how many stories I'll make for this AU—as usual lol</p>
<p>Also, also, I had to research a bunch of school schedules and stuff to keep this somewhat consistent with the canon-ish timeline, it was a headache in the making, now that I think about it again… (also, also, also shout out to <a href="https://metamorcy.tumblr.com/post/54601498315/katekyo-hitman-reborn-timeline-arcs">Metamorcy</a> (and via proxy, Liu Bao Xia on Facebook) from tumblr for compiling and making a coherent timeline for me to base things off, you people are live saviors!)</p>
<p>Also, also, also, I had to take some… creative liberties(?) to make this work //rollsaway</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A name.</p>
<p>It was generally conceived that everyone had names assigned to themselves, regardless of whether it was appropriate, relevant, or even befitting enough to the beholder of said name.</p>
<p>Then, there were also nicknames.</p>
<p>To Ieyoshi Sawada, it was more of a tag to discern how one's relationship differs from another—or more like to separate how people called him or his older twin, Tsunayoshi Sawada, honestly.</p>
<p>(Also, it was much more efficient to call him by "Ie" and his brother as "Tsuna," rather than using their full names "Ieyoshi" and "Tsunayoshi"—less mouthful too.)</p>
<p>"Hey, Tsuna! Yoshi!"</p>
<p>"<em>Oi</em> Tsuna! Yoshi!"</p>
<p>So that was why Ie didn't really pay any heed when he heard one of their classmates called for Tsuna (albeit using his full name, for some reason) one afternoon after classes were done.</p>
<p>(People often mistook which twin was which whenever they were in the same vicinity (or not, it was mostly not), since the two were mostly identical (except for some minor difference in their hair and eye colors), so as long as they called the right name, then the right Sawada would reply with no problem.)</p>
<p>Now the real question, why didn't <em>Tsuna</em> stop following his steps and turn his attention to the caller? It must be important if they had to repeatedly shout his name multiple times, right?</p>
<p>As if his internal queries were heard, the younger twin's shoulder was suddenly grabbed then turned by a sweating teen, his raven-eyes glaring at his perplexed brown ones.</p>
<p>"Why did you guys ignore me!?" Jun Hayasaka screeched, forehead drenched with sweat, "I've been trying to call and run after you two since we left the building!" as the older Sawada not-so-gently pried the brunet's hand away from his brother and stood between them.</p>
<p>Ie, however, merely had a confused look on his face.</p>
<p>"I thought you're only calling Tsuna-nii."</p>
<p>"While <em>I</em> actually <em>did</em> ignore you in the first place." While Tsuna had replied flatly, face not impressed with the other teen's remark or even his appearance. "Don't you dare think I didn't notice or remember the dangerous, crazy things you dragged Ie into last month."</p>
<p>"We just went on a hiking trip at the back of the shrine with the other guys from the Kendo Club—it's not that dangerous!" Their short brunet classmate balked.</p>
<p>"Tell that to the growing numbers of missing people that went on mountain hiking trips." The older twin's eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>"<em>Anyway</em>," the younger Sawada rolled his eyes, now standing between his brother and Jun before any blood was spilled by the older one, "you already knew if you wanna call me, use 'Ie' not 'Yoshi'—at least it'll be much less confusing which twin you're talking to, Jun."</p>
<p>"But that sounds like an old man's name…" his friend and fellow kendo club member had a disgusted look on his face, "and 'Ie' isn't really fun to say, y'know."</p>
<p>"It's also like saying 'no,' but just a syllable less and out of context."</p>
<p>This almost made Tsuna facepalm, if it weren't for the thoughtful look forming on Ie's face.</p>
<p>"I know right!" The younger twin nodded, "It's like our parents just thought, 'Hey since the only names in the Tokugawa Shogunate with similar-sounding names is Tsunayoshi and Ieyoshi, we should use that one instead of having a completely different and cooler name like Hideyoshi, for our still unborn twin sons and never question our choices as adults!'—and they just <em>had</em> to give Tsuna-nii the cooler one too!" then harrumphed, before his eyes lit up in realization.</p>
<p>Why hadn't he thought of this before!</p>
<p>"Wait, maybe when <em>I</em> become an adult, then I can legally change my name to 'Hideyoshi'—<em>then</em> I can finally be the legendary 'Hide' soccer player that I was meant to be!"</p>
<p>"Ie, no."</p>
<p>"Yoshi, yes."</p>
<p>"Don't butt into this, Hayasaka-kun." Tsuna shot Jun a glare, then gave his younger brother a deadpanned look. "Also, you don't even play soccer, <em>at all</em>—not with those two left feet and sluggish motor skills of yours, anyway—at most, you'll have some decent kendo skills by the end of middle school if you don't procrastinate on your training."</p>
<p>Ie pouted.</p>
<p>"Like <em>you're</em> not clumsy <em>and</em> lazy as well every now and then," he retorted, crossing his arms, "and second, I <em>am</em> serious with kendo this time and <em>maybe</em> I want to try soccer in the future, and you're just downplaying my hopes and dreams right now."</p>
<p>His older twin, however, thought otherwise.</p>
<p>"Knowing you, my gut and I 100% doubt that."</p>
<p>The younger brunet shot him another glare, but before any bloodbath between the two Sawada twins could happen, Jun immediately interjected them.</p>
<p>"So <em>anyway</em>, before you two went off-tangent again," the teen rolled his eyes behind his black-rimmed glasses, "just here to remind you guys don't forget to submit the permission slips by the end of the week 'kay, Hagiwara-sensei was already wrangling me to submit them all tomorrow when we just got them a week ago." then went to mutter some inaudible words under his breath (probably a couple of swears or the likes toward the aforementioned teacher).</p>
<p>The two Sawada twins for a moment had to stop their impromptu stare-off and turned their heads to him as if he just grew a second head.</p>
<p>"Permission slips?"</p>
<p>"Y'know, for the upcoming class trip in February?" when he was met with more questioning gazes, he elaborated, "to Kyoto? Guys, c'mon, it was the only thing everyone was talking about for the past week!"</p>
<p>Oh yeah, now that Ie thought about it again, the teen was also their class' male representative (along with being part of the school's beautification committee as well, for some reasons) this semester, so of course he would be bound to do their homeroom teacher's menial duties, including the now aforementioned collecting permission slips.</p>
<p>(Ie wondered if the bespectacled teen either had so much free time that he just joined a lot of committees just for the heck of it or just wanted to get those sweet, sweet extracurricular achievements for the high school exams in two years, or it could be both, who knew.</p>
<p>The younger Sawada preferably just wanted to take everything slow and go with the flow—he certainly knew his brother would think the same too, anyway.)</p>
<p>"…wait, is this when that Riboyama-guy came to our class during Parent Participation Day?" the older twin's eyebrows furrowed, as Jun nodded.</p>
<p>"It's kinda weird you guys just forgot about it, since Riboyama-san <em>is </em>the one funding the whole trip after all." while he let out a snicker, "then again, both Tsuna and Gokudera <em>did</em> almost got into a fight with Kaneda, while Yoshi, Yamamoto, and Kyoko-chan tried to wrangle some kids out of the class that day."</p>
<p>"Ugh, don't remind me," Ie groaned, the memories of the chaos from a week ago was still fresh in his mind as he shuddered, "it was a headache trying to placate Lambo with anything <em>other </em>than grape candies."</p>
<p>"Oh really, he seems pretty complacent when I gave him the strawberry ones," he was flaunting, his brother was <em>definitely </em>flaunting right now.</p>
<p>(Ie <em>really </em>wanted to wipe that smug grin of his whenever he had the upper hand on anything from him sometimes. It irked him a lot, and Tsuna knew it.</p>
<p>Okay, so maybe he wanted to do that <em>only</em> from time to time.</p>
<p>…okay, so maybe <em>most </em>of the time—it was a sibling-rivalry thing, alright!)</p>
<p>"Back to our previous topic at hand, before we go off the rails, <em>again</em>," the bespectacled brunet coughed, "just don't forget the permission slips, 'kay? Hagiwara-sensei's gonna have my head if I'm just one slip short."</p>
<p>Looking at each other, the twins were silent for a moment, as if they were having a telepathic conversation from their intense staring, then turned their head back to him after a synchronized nod with wide grins on their faces.</p>
<p>"Only if you stop bringing Ie to your crazy shenanigans."</p>
<p>"Only if yo—wait a minute, that's not what we agreed earlier!" Ie did a double-take to Tsuna, his face torn from the betrayal of his brother. "How <em>dare</em> you broke the Sawada Telepathy code!"</p>
<p>The older twin, however, only rolled his eyes to his younger twin. "Let's face it, if I didn't do this, you're going to get yourself in trouble, like usual—it's just a minor precaution, Ie."</p>
<p>"—and <em>you don't</em>!?" Ie gawked, "Who was it that almost got himself lost and killed for suddenly trying to follow me into the mountains!? How about that time when you recklessly tried to fight a bunch of high schoolers just because they almost hit me one time!? Or that time when Kaa-san almost got scammed by a bunch of con artists!? Oh I could go on and on and on and on <em>and</em> <em>on</em> from just last year's incidents alone and I'm not afraid to say it." he growled, his glares intensifying its gaze toward the older Sawada.</p>
<p>"Okay, so Imma head out first before you guys start another brawl, <em>again</em>," their almost forgotten classmate quietly interjected after the two Sawada twins had locked their eyes into a heated battle of glares, his voice already sounded faint from a few meters away, "also see you at tomorrow's kendo practice, Yoshi!"</p>
<p>"<em>'Kaaaay</em>," the younger twin waved him offhandedly, eyes still focused on his brother's twitching shoulders (a sign of an incoming fight was afoot), "also it's 'Ie' and maybe-in-the-future 'Hide'—not 'Yoshi,' Jun!"</p>
<p>"Still ain't happening, Yoshi!" Jun laughed. "Also, you gotta finally win a fight from Tsuna, <em>for once</em>, 'kay!"</p>
<p>"As long as you don't jinx i—TSUNA-NII THAT'S NOT FAIR, I WAS STILL TALKING TO HIM! <em>TSUNA-NII</em>! <em>MARK MY WORD I WILL WIN THIS TI—</em>!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That just went out of rails pretty quickly, as always… whelp at least I tried to keep it consistent, I guess, maybe? Hopefully? Idk</p>
<p>Hopefully I was able the give more of the two's dynamics as twins in this and future(?) chapters as well (aka me accidentally realizing I just made them both act kinda like TVTrope "Lancers" to one another, it was great lol)</p>
<p>Anyway, fun fact (I guess?), in Japanese they call it "Soccer (サッカー or "sakka")," but in the official English translation of it in Japan they use "Football," so that's a bit confusing to choose which is which, but I'll stick to the Japanese one since the setting is in Japan—<i>I</i> personally call it "sepak bola (aka lit translated "kick ball" or the official English translation "football")" tho lol</p>
<p>Also "iie" means "no" in Japanese</p>
<p>Also, also, a lil' easter egg if you've read DCMK before (aka showing I have other fandom interests other than KHR lol) and insert Ieyoshi's placeholder name before I had to change it to match the "Tokugawa Shogunate" naming scheme, haha</p>
<p>Anyhow, have a nice day everyone and constructive criticisms are welcomed! :DD</p>
<p>~G L. [Jakarta, 02.06.2020]<br/>==<br/>Added and changed stuff, as per usual, 'cuz I ain't that meticulous and sleepiness is inevitable lol [Jakarta, 04.06.2020] Edited things, again, as usual lol [Jakarta, 07.07.2020]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Club-joining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aka, that time when both Tsunayoshi Sawada and Ieyoshi Sawada joined after-school clubs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back with another installment-ish(?)—now with more canon-deviating plot threads //randomairjazzhands</p><p>Anyway, the timeline is around their first days of being in middle school and before the start of the series canon (which <a href="https://metamorcy.tumblr.com/post/54601498315/katekyo-hitman-reborn-timeline-arcs">Metamorcy</a> deduced it's around after midterms of their first year… I think…) so read with caution, I guess…?</p><p>Also, there's like 10+ ish storylines that I wanted to touch on in this fic, so there's that</p><p>Anyway, enjoy this weird update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sports had never been one of Ieyoshi Sawada's stronger suits.</p><p>If anything, it was the definition of what made Ie different from his older twin brother, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Just barely. Kinda. Maybe. Probably?</p><p>He just didn't like sports that much, okay.</p><p>(Ie deadpanned whenever he was reminded of the times he tripped on balls, track poles, ropes, rocks, dirt, or literally just <em>air</em> because of how clumsy he was and the unreliable two left feet he had by his brother.</p><p>It always felt good every time he managed to surprise drop kick or trip the older Sawada and then tease him of his own clumsiness as the cause of such conundrum.</p><p>It was awesome.)</p><p>So it wouldn't be surprising if Tsuna gave him doubtful eyes when he said he wanted to join their middle school's kendo club one day after they had finished seeing all of the school's extracurricular clubs' activity exhibition during Namimori Middle School's welcoming ceremony for the new students.</p><p>"I know the relationship between you and sports aren't the best, like mine with boxing… but kendo? Really Ie?" The older brunet had a flat expression as his younger twin dragged him to the kendo club's dojo.</p><p>"I'm <em>offended</em> you thought I'm not interested in kendo at all, Tsuna-nii." Ie gasped, placing a hand over his chest in mock-hurt, "Just because my feet are clumsier than yours, doesn't mean I hate sports with the burning rage of a thousand suns."</p><p>"That's not what I meant and for your information, clumsiness can be lessened by practice and training, maybe you should try that for a change instead of only eating and snuggling inside your room all the time," he rolled his eyes, ignoring the pointed glare his younger twin was sending him, "anyway, what I'm saying is, you've never been into anything other than food or lazing on your stomach and you didn't even bat an eye at the other self-defense classes flyers Kaa-san wanted you to try years ago—so what's gotten into you all of the sudden?"</p><p>If Tsuna had waited for his reply as they continued their prowl through the seas of first-year students, in the end, he never got any answers from his younger brother since it was either too loud to hear him or they got interrupted by the passing upperclassmen to join their clubs (which they politely declined, of course).</p><p>When the older twin was about to ask again, sadly he got cut, again, this time because they had finally arrived at their destination and Ie had let his arm go to greet the senior members of the club with a bow.</p><p>"Greetings everyone, my name is Ieyoshi Sawada and I would like to join your club please!"</p><p>As he straightened his back again, the younger Sawada saw one of the seniors who was part of the kendo demonstration walked toward them with a bamboo sword and a grin on his face, while the others continued to greet the other new students who came at the dōjō as well.</p><p>"Nice to see enthusiastic fresh meats, the name's Kensuke Mochida by the way," he grinned, motioning the two twins to come inside as both Ie and Tsuna watched some of the remaining members were having mock-battles like they did during the morning assembly. "You know how to kendo, Sawada?"</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>"A newcomer huh? Well, the more kendo players, the merrier our club becomes," Mochida slightly nodded when they had stopped at one of the free corners of the room, he then handed the younger twin few of the safety gears ("This is called 'kendogi,' by the way," the older teen absentmindedly explained) after asking him if Ie had wanted to try on the uniform for better understanding of the sport before finalizing his decision on joining the club. "what's your reasoning anyway? Impulse-join?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"<em>No, it's not.</em>" the younger brunet teen shot his older twin a glare for suggesting he only joined because of his easily impressionable mind (<em>which it wasn't—rude!</em>) was fascinated by only that one demonstration and would be bored from it a few days after practice—which he wasn't! …well, maybe his easily impressionable mind was also a factor in it and maybe he <em>would</em> try to ditch training in the past, but not now! That was just the catalyst and he was serious doing it this time! "I've been interested in learning kendo recently and after seeing the exhibition Senpaitachi did earlier today, I thought this is a great time to put that interest in practice and train my body along the way."</p><p>(He had to jab his brother's side when the older brunet teen tried to sniffle a laugh after he had said "to train his body," since he was never the type to do so—again, <em>super rude</em>.)</p><p>The kendo club senior was nodding again, either acknowledging his half-assed explanation or just a habit of his, while Ie had finished putting on the kendogi with the help of mirroring the raven-haired teen's actions and Tsuna's quick assist when he got stuck on some of the steps.</p><p>"You wanna join as well?"</p><p>"Not me, already called dibs by Ryohei-niisan since last year, sorry." The older Sawada smiled apologetically when the older teen had pointed the same question to him. Before he got dragged by his younger brother to the dōjō, they had stopped by Ryohei Sasagawa's boxing club and signed up to it as promised.</p><p>(Unfortunately, the white-haired teen's loud voice and extremely strong bear-hug form of greeting had almost made them deaf and pass out before they even half done looking around the clubs there. Thankfully Kyoko Sasagawa had come on the nick of time to their rescue and managed to distract the older Sasagawa enough for the two to escape elsewhere.)</p><p>"Sasagawa, huh, that's too bad," Mochida lamented, "well if you ever felt his boxing-badgering is a bit too much, the kendo club's doors are always open." then grinned.</p><p>"Anyway, whaddya think about it?" The older teen asked after Ie had put on the head armor.</p><p>It felt heavy on his body and a little claustrophobic for his vision and breathing. Ie had never put or seen anything like this before, whenever he watched his brother spar with Ryohei, they both only wore half-exposed headgears and their boxing gloves, so it wouldn't hinder their movement.</p><p>(In another thought, would <em>this</em> restrict his movements on the matches as well?)</p><p>"Kinda heavy and a bit nauseating, honestly," the younger twin admitted, slowly moving his arms, legs, and body to proving his point.</p><p>"You'll get used to it after a while—I got the hang of it by the third mock-battle," he grinned again, "and besides, newbies gonna only use the hakama first to get the feel of the shinai and practice the fundamental katas until the first mock-battle." then pointed at the dark clothes he was wearing right now and the bamboo sword in his hand.</p><p>"When we saw the demonstration earlier, I noticed you either target the head, the hips, the arms, and even <em>the throat</em>—is that even <em>safe</em> or <em>legal</em> here?" Tsuna's eyes narrowed at the raven-haired teen as he helped his brother take off some of the kendogi from his body.</p><p>"It's totally safe, no worries," Mochida raised his freehand to placate his brother's (as usual) excessive badgering, "the real target is this part of the helmet or men," as he pointed toward one of the front sides of the headgear Ie was holding, where it was used to cover the younger twin's throat earlier. "And it's pretty sturdy, so it can withstand most of the blow from the shinai if they're aiming for a tsuki-bu."</p><p>The older brunet teen, however, was still not convinced by it.</p><p>"Thank you for your time, Mochida-senpai, but I think my brother will have to skip kendo—by any chance, do you know any safer alternatives that <em>don't</em> involve the practitioner's <em>throat</em> as one of the official targets?"</p><p>"Just ignore him, Mochida-senpai," Ie cut in with a smile as he tried to muffle his older twin's mouth from further opinionating his disapproval, "and can I get the admission slip now please, Mochida-senpai?"</p><p>"…is he trying to chew off your arm?"</p><p>"Unfortunately."</p><p>It took a few more seconds of awkward staring from flitting back and forth between the deadpanned younger Sawada and his (still arm-prying and almost arm-biting) older brother, but the older teen eventually shrugged and handed one of the blank club forms to one of his free hands.</p><p>"Just give it to your homeroom teacher before the end of the week, and you'll be good to go—almost forgot, practice starts this Wednesday after school, so just bring some spare clothes or gym uniform, we'll go into more details on that day."</p><p>Ie nodded at his instructions, "Okay and thanks for letting me try the uniform, it's a bit sweatier than I thought." then grinned good-naturedly as a joke, though his senior actually nodded in return.</p><p>"Oh, that's because you're wearing one of the used ones from the exhibition earlier."</p><p>"Well that explains a lo—Tsuna-nii don't! They probably didn't have enough spare clothes at the moment and that doesn't mean they're doing this on a regular basi—<em>TSUNA-NII NO!</em>"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After that, Ie immediately dragged him away and Tsuna was officially somewhat-banned from entering the dōjō by Ie (for like a week or so) lol</p><p>Honestly I felt personally attacked when writing some of Tsuna's words 'cuz I'm also super guilty of doing the same kind of things as Ie, whelp the consequences of writing humor based on first-hand experiences, observations, and some limited researches, haha</p><p>(Hmm, I wonder if this makes Ie a "Self-Insert" or "Self-Indulgent" hmm…)</p><p>Also, the suffix "tachi (たち)" in Japanese is used as to address multiple people in a group, like "you all" (kimitachi) or "they all" or "Tsuna and friends" (Tsunatachi), it felt a bit awkward and rude writing "all the Senpais" or "you Senpais" as Ie so I wrote "Senpaitachi" instead, hopefully that makes sense and it's not that weird, haha</p><p>In a not-so-related note, I had a sudden epiphany to not-proportionally sketch these two, so there you go lol</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>(Can you guess which one is which lol)</p><p>As for Ie's reasoning to join kendo, it'll be seeded a bit in future chapter(s), so the lack of explanation is actually intentional for once, haha</p><p>Anyway, have a nice day and any kind of constructive criticisms are welcome!</p><p>~G L. [Jakarta, 06.07.2020]<br/>==<br/>Added and edited things and whatnot as usual lol [Jakarta, 07.07.2020]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>